Tres: Dark Soul, Black Heart
by ReincarnationHecate
Summary: Story of girl, who dies and finds herself in the Spirit World. All memory erased, she becomes a SDetective, and learns of her past, which might lead to a future. Dark Humor
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own YYH (tho, hey I wouldn't mind)

Chapter One

The Beginning 

Just an ordinary day for Tresbiot.  She walked home from school, missed the bus. It's July and she's wearing a black sweater to hide the bruises.  Her white skirt is too short, and she keeps on pulling it down self-consciously.  She has natural white hair, but tells everyone she dyed it.  To her, it's just another characteristic that sets her apart from the 'normal' people.  Her eyes are a shy and pain-filled gray, streaked with black, her face pretty, but bordering on plain.  Her shoes are worn and dirty, socks dishwater gray.  She's carrying a red book bag on her back, and wearing a solemn and guarded expression, eyes flickering from side to side in paranoia.  

            She reaches home.

            'Back to hell,' she thinks, putting her hand on the doorknob and slowly opening it, hoping its squeak wouldn't give her away.  She steps in and quietly closes the door, taking off her shoes and placing them on the rack before stepping on the stained carpet with her socks.  Quietly, she makes her way to her room, almost making it, but falling a few feet short.

            "Bitch! Come here!" a youth's voice calls.

            'Oh, fuck.' She thought, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before obediently making her way to the kitchen were her stepbrother was lounging in a chair by the kitchen table, drinking a beer.  He was about sixteen, a foot taller than Tres.  His black hair fell to his shoulders, giving her a haunted look.

            'Drunk again.' She observed, tensing up for blows.

            "What are you doing? Trying to sneak away from me?  Scared?" he smirked.  When she didn't answer, the smirk slid off his face.

            "Answer me, *Tressy *" he said, putting a meaningful emphasis on the last word.

            Tres flinched, fear eating at her stomach.  His cold eyes dug into her.

            "I was going to my room." She answered, voice void of emotion.

            "Why? Don't like my company?  You'll soon appreciate it." He said, grabbing her arm and yanking her towards him.  As he pressed his lips to hers she felt bile run up her throat.  She yanked away and ran to her room.  Tres tried to close the door, but was thrown back by Eric, who pushed her down to the floor.

            "You'll appreciate me soon enough, sister." He said, an evil glint sharpening his piercing glaze.

            No one was there to save her, or hear her screams. No one.

            After he was done with her, he left the room, still smirking.  Tres sat there on her bed, pulling her shirt back on, feeling cold and numb.  She walked to the bathroom and vomited until she thought she'd throw up her vital organs, and forced herself to stop.  Broken, she sat there.

            'I've had enough. I can't take anymore.  I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!' She screamed in her head, wishing she would cry.  But she couldn't.  She didn't know how.  When she head the TV turn on, she headed into the kitchen and opened a drawer, taking out a knife.  Not a huge shining knife like in those over emotional horror movies, or a murderous rusty and blood clotted knife.  Just your modest kitchen knife, the kind you'd use to cut your apples.  But Tres didn't have apples on her mind.  She took it and went back to her room, hiding in her closet.  She held the knife to her wrist, hand shaking.

            'I can't do this.  I don't have the guts.' She thought.

            *****Guts! * a voice in her head scoffed. * You don't need guts!  Suicide is a cowards way out! * 

            She shook her dizzy head, trying to make it go away.

            She heard her bedroom door being thrown open and froze.  She flinched as it slammed against her wall.  She heard footsteps, lazy and confident.  Even his footsteps smirked as if it sensed the fear they caused.  As if in reply, they got louder, until they stopped in front of the closet door.  Her heart pounded.  The closet door opened.

            Eric stood there, smirking. When he saw her face and the blade, his smirk widened considerably.  

            He bent his head down until his lips were against her ear. 

            "Remember, Tressy.  Down the road, not across the street." He laughed as she shuddered, and left the room, retreating to his chambers.

            'He doesn't think I can do it! The bastard!" she screamed in her anger.  She took the blade and thrust it through her flesh and into her heart.

            And then…

                                                                                                                        …she died.  


	2. Bad Eggs

Hey, Lisa! Thanks for R&R-ing And there **most likely** will be pairings, but you guys gotta R&R with your comments and such!  Come on, it's not that hard! And remember, This is my first fanfic, k? No flames, but I'll take **constructive** criticism. 

oOReheOo

Chapter Two

Bad Eggs

Tres woke up to find herself…floating?  She looked down to see she *was * floating, over her house.  Tres then noticed the knife still protruding from her chest, and that her white skirt was now soaked in blood.

            'Why am I here?  Maybe I didn't push it in far enough…" she said, getting ready to shove it further into her person when she saw someone flying towards her.  Someone flying?  Did she kill herself or get high?  She looked to see a girl with blue hair, happy pink eyes, wearing a kimono and sitting on an oar.  She stopped in front of Tres and looked at her in some sort of surprise, especially after seeing the knife.

            "Hi!," the girl said, smiling happily, "I'm Botan! What are you doing here?" she asked.

            "I'd hoped you'd be the one with answers." Tres said in her monotone voice.

            "Well," Botan said, pulling out a book from a puff of smoke, and opening it to a random page, "You're names Sechui Tresbiot, right?"

            Tress nodded.

            "Mother died at three, father at seven. Currently residing with step-brother Eric, who-" Botan cut herself off, eyes blazing pink.  She glared at the house below, her gaze penetrating through the roof. "Well, dear, you're not supposed to have died yet.  No, no, this will not do. You'll have to come with me to see Prince Koenma."

            "Ko..Koenma?" she asked.  'Prince?  Oh, this is all I need!' she thought angrily.

            "Yes, silly, Prince of the Spirit World." She said, taking Tres' hand and letting her sit behind her on the oar. "Hold on!" she warned, and then they where off, fading into the red sunset.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Botan and a girl are here to see you, Prince Koenma." A blue ogre named George said, popping his head into the room.

            "Send them in." The toddler said.  He wore a large blue hat rimmed in red, with the lettering Jr.  It was amazing how he could talk with that pacifier in his mouth.

            Botan entered the room, a slight frown mark between her brows.  Following her came a girl, about thirteen, with a knife sticking through her chest.

            'A knife sticking through her chest!' Koenma exclaimed mentally.

            She was looking around the room blankly, absorbing everything with gray eyes, but still showing no emotion, except the nervous movement of her hands.

            "Prince Koenma." Botan said, bowing respectfully to the toddler.

            Tres stared at him with a slightly amused expression tweaking at her lips.

            "Sechui Tresbiot, I presume?" Koenma asked.

            Tres inclined her head a fraction of an inch.

            "I am Prince Koenma. Welcome to the Spirit World."

            Tres slightly Tres slightly raised an eyebrow. 

            "As you know," Koenma said, ignoring it, "your death came as a shock to us, since it was off schedule."

            At the mention of her death, her face blanked and her eyes dulled.

            "So," Koenma continued. "So there is a chance that you can get your life back."

            "No."

            "Huh?" a surprised Koenma asked. 

            "It would be foolish to want to go back to a life so…uneventful.  Might…" she stopped for a second, closed her eyes and clenched her fists, hoping. "Might I stay here?" she asked in a rush.

            There was a small silence, and Tres dared not open her eyes.

            "Yes, but you'll need to get your body back." Koenma said.

            Tres opened her eyes to see the prince handing her a white egg.

            She looked at him questioningly.

            "Let me explain…" he began

****************************************************************

* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be when she meets team Urameshi! Exciting, huh? Anyway, R&R!


	3. They meet

R&R please!  I could really use some opinion here!  Glares at random viewers, supposing of course, if there are any  Please! Is there any life on the other side? –Tap Tap- 

Chapter Four 

They Meet

            "WHAT?!" A guy in a green suit and slicked back black hair shouted, causing what at first glance looks like a child no older than twelve to growl, and a very handsome (pretty) young man wince.  An orange haired baboon in a blue suit was stunned momentarily.

            "A _girl_ on _my_ team!" The teen continued to shriek. 

            "Actually, _two_ girls-" Koenma corrected, a sweat drop forming at the side of his face, eyes darting from floor to dark corners.

            "_Two_!"  The green-suited guy screamed, eyes wide.

            "Hey, I won't mind." The baboon said, laughing stupidly.

            "Shaddap, Moron!" The boy yelled at the other, cuffing him upside the head. "I won't have two sissy's on my team, I mean, we already have one moron, we don't need three! 'Oooh, I broke a nail, let me file it while you to fight all the baddies!  EEK! Is that a hair out of place?!'" he screeched in mock girlish.

            "Shhhh! Shhhhh!" Koenma said, looking at the ceiling, and back in the dark corners, "She'll hear!" he hissed.

            "Huh?" green said.  'He's…scared?' he thought, confused.

            Koenma's office doors flew open, and frantic shout of "Coffee!" and the occasional "We're all going to die!" could be heard by ogres running around, throwing and sliding on fallen paperwork.  A girl ran in, closed the doors, and picked up a couch and placed it in front of the door.  Then she ran to Koenma's desk and, panting, fell across it.

            The Urameshi team gave each other a "What the hell?" sort of look.

            The girl had dark purple hair, light purple eyes, and a lavender mouth.  She was dressed in an orange dress with the top being a halter top, and the bottome being a really frilly skirt part. She also wore one orange flip flop.

            The boy in green was just about to open his mouth when a BOOM was heard, followed by shrieks of fear. The girl squeaked and tried to get up, but the door was thrown open, the couch breaking into pieces of mere tinder wood and strips of cloth.  Framed in the door way, with the background of chaos, papers (and ogres) laying helter-skelter everywhere, stood a girl with floor length white hair.  She had a clam face, but if you knew anything about her, you'd know she was craving for bloody murder.  Gray eyes blazed almost white.  She was wearing a short black night gown that ended mid thigh, you know, the kind that had the red furry lining on the hem?  In a flash of white she was in front of Koenma's desk, hair billowing out behind her by an unseen wind.  She shoved the squeaking girl off the desk, not even glancing in the boys direction.  She sat cross legged on his desk, facing the toddler, who looked like he was about to faint, hands holding down the front of her nightgown.

            "Koenma." She said, voice calm, but had an icy edge to it.

            Koenma winced.

            "Do you know what time it is?"  she asked.

            Koenma looked at his watch.

"Uhhh, 10:51 AM?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeeeees." She said, patience pending, but indicating for him to go on.

"Time you usually wake up?"  he asked, slightly relaxing.

"Correct, little one." She said. "And what is the first thing I do when I wake up?"

"Uhh, stretch?"  
            "No" she said coolly, like liquid frostbite.

"Brush your teeth?"

"Nooooo" she said, drawing out the word.

"Take a shower?"

The baboon looked interested.

She glared at Koenma.

"I drink my coffee."

Koenma gulped.

"And guess what?" she asked.

"No coffee?" he squeaked.

"Yeeeeheeeeeeees."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh"

Koenma cringed under her glare.  

"So…." She said, holding out her hand to his face and cracking her wrist.

Koenma reached in a drawer and handed her a container of grinded coffee beans.

"Thank you." She said, taking the jar from his outstretched hand. "Come, Trixy"  she said, looking at the other girl, who seemed to be relaxed now, braiding strands of purple hair. 

"Yokay!" she said, jumping up.

"Oh, and Koenma, about that banshee that had been screeching, get rid of it before I rip it's nails and hair out." She said, not looking back to see the kid in green blush slightly.

The girls left, with the purple hair one skipping after the girl holding the coffee beans. She said something to an ogre, who just shrugged and smiled at her.  She waved a hand and papers went to desks in neat piles.  Then the couch put itself together and Koenma's doors closed.

"That was…interesting." The redhead said, eyebrow raised.

The boys in green and blue had their mouths open, and the one in black's eyes where a bit larger than normal.

"She's like that in the morning.  Especially after we run out of coffee.  I keep a jar stashed in my desk for such…occasions."

"Are those them?" the boy in green asked.

"Yes, Yusuke.  Sechui Tresbiot and Sakichi, otherwise known as Tres and Trixy.  Tres is extremely temperamental, and I think it has to do with her death."

"WHAT!!" Yusuke shouted.  Hiei hissed.

"She died about a year ago.  I gave her an egg, like you, Yusuke, and she got back her body. She also underwent some training with Genkai."

"Oh, so she had to deal with the old hag, did she?" Yusuke laughed.

"And she met Trixy while on a minor mission."

"Wait! She's been on a mission?"

"Yes.  That's what Spirit Detectives do, the go on missions."

"How come you never told us about these bakas?" Hiei asked.

"Because, Tres was undergoing some complications, and it would have been unsafe to accompany her." Koenma said.

"So, how'd she die?" Kuwabara asked.  

"That is classified information.  Ask her, and team Urameshi will only have two morons on the team.  Or she'll explode.  Literally.  Gekai has reported that when under the same circumstance, she blew up a large section of the forest surrounding the shrine.  And she wouldn't speak for days." Koenma said as a warning.

'Another puzzle.' Kurama thought as they left.

And you know how foxes love puzzes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

R&R, please.

Love ya

oOReheOo


	4. Memories

Come on people! You're making me depressed!  Review already!  I need feedback!  Grrrrrrrrrr.   L 

Chapter Four

Memories

Tres lay in her bed, awake.  Something in the corner of her mind's eye was screaming for recognition, to be viewed and analyzed, but no matter how hard she tried to look at it, it always remained out of focus.  She decided to take a walk before she ripped everything she could get her hands on into shreds out of frustration.  Tres pulled on a large and think black robe and went onto her balcony, which over looked the garden.  She jumped down three stories and fell to the floor neatly, landing on her feet, jarring her knees and ankles a bit. She walked deep into the garden, away from prying eyes that could spy from windows.  She sat on a marble bench, and stared at the roses. Red roses.  She inhaled their sweet scent, closing her eyes momentarily.  She opened them and glared at a rose bud, then sighed.  There she sat, elbows on knees, hands holding chin.  She asked them silently the secrets of human emotion.  What could be expressed with roses?  Regret, remorse, sympathy.

            'Love.' She thought.  'And what is love exactly?  Physical attraction?  Some emotion only the weak have?  Please, tell me." She asked the roses, who began to shake their heads in the breeze.

            'Oh, how could I forget?' she asked, rolling her eyes at herself. 'There are no words to explain it.  No exact definition.  It varies from person to person, yes?'  she silently queried.

            The roses nodded. 

            She plucked a rose and glared at it, looking at it from all angles.  Then she froze.  

            Memories began to flash before her eyes.  

            Red hair.  An empty playground.  Cloudy sky.  A tree.  Jumbled voices of two young children.  

            A hand offering a rose.

            The something at the corner of her minds eye came into focus.

~Flashback~

A little girl with shoulder length wispy white hair and big innocent gray eyes sat in a chair.  She was wearing a black velvet dress with a white frilly collar and white crisp cuffs.  She had on black tights and shiny black shoes.  There was a black coffin in front of her, a few feet away.  People where in a long line, each murmuring something and dropping a red rose on the coffin's lid.  The little girl had a rose in her hand.  She twirled it silently.  After all the big people had gone, she went and put her rose at the very top.  

            "I love you, mommy." 

The memory seemed to fast forward, showing the girl briefly get in the car and drive to her house, where many people streamed in and out, eating and drinking, bringing flowers and food.  It slowed to show the girl at the entrance way to their living room, where everyone was gathered.  They wiped their dry eyes with handkerchiefs that where as dry as the desert sand.  She was afraid of big people, so she left the house.  The memory speeded up again to see her quickly walking to a park.  It slowed again.  The park had swings, a jungle gym, and something that resembled a  miniature fort with slides and poles for every possible entrance and exit.  The girl saw something red.  She climbed the rope ladder and saw a boy with long red hair reading a book.  He was wearing slacks and a white shirt.  She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  Bright green eyes turned to her in query.

            "Please play with me." She said.

            There was a short silence.

            "What do you want to play?" he asked, putting his book away, smiling kindly.

            " Hide and seek." She answered.

            He got up and dusted off his pants, standing two feet taller than she.

            "I'll be the seeker." He offered.

            The little girl just nodded seriously.  

            The boy went to a nearby tree and began to count.

            The girl quietly snuck up behind him, and as he finished and turned around, swung out of view behind him and started to slowly and quietly climb the tree he had been counting on.  She finally got to the top and as she positioned herself as best she could, she turned to see bright green orbs looking into her gray eyes.  She jerked her head back, surprised and almost fell out of the tree.  The boy grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into the safety of the branches.  

            "Found you." He said, smiling victoriously.

            She stared at him, curiously, and a bit suspiciously, then she smiled.

            "My name is Tressy." She said and held out a hand.

            "Suichi." He said and shook it.

            The memory sped up to show them playing more games of Hide and Seek and even a few of tag.  The sun slowly went down, and the memory slowed once more.  

            "I need to go home." Tres said sadly.

            "Okay."  Suichi said.  "But tomorrow I'm leaving.  Remember, I'm visiting my uncle."

            "Oh." Tres said and bowed her head.  "I'm not going to say goodbye, because I'll see you again, somewhere.  You see," she said, explaining to him in a hushed whisper, "If I say goodbye, then you won't remember me."  She said.  

            Suichi nodded. 

            He hesitated, then put a hand in his hair and pulled out a red rose.

            "I'll remember you.  I promise." He said, then walked away.  

            She stood there for a long time, looking at that rose, twirling it in her fingers.

~End Flashback~

            Tres smiled at the memory.  The expression felt alien on her face.  She sighed and looked at the full moon, hopefully.  

            'Another memory unlocked.' She thought.  

            She lay on the marble, but couldn't get comfortable, so she slept on the grass covered floor, clutching the rose. She didn't see the huge fox lay beside her, flicking his many tails.  She huddled closer, it's soft white fur softer than a rabbits, and didn't notice as she twined her fingers into it's mane.


End file.
